Mirror
by myinukoi
Summary: But seriously! Not a scar? Not a blemish? Every shinobi in this village can’t look like a freakin’ Prada runway model! ...Right? LeeSaku with mentions of SasuNaru and other het pairings.


**title**: Mirror, Mirror

**author**: myinukoi

**warning(s)**: het, language

**pairing(s)**: LeeSaku, with mentions of SasuNaru and other het pairings

**disclaimer**: I disclaim.

//**summary**;; But seriously! Not a scar? Not a blemish? Every shinobi in this village can't look like a freakin' Prada runway model! ...Right? LeeSaku with mentions of SasuNaru and other het pairings

-

Mirror, Mirror

-

_September 18, 2001_

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm considering leaving Konoha. _

_Y'know, like Sasuke did back when we were all Genin and his brain was practically liquid shit thanks to jealousy and revenge._

_But I'm a bit smarter than that, no intentions of cockiness, once-so-ever. I'm certainly not leaving out of revenge. Nor spite. My love for Sasuke has not pushed me to my limits and I am not venturing out for strength._

_I'm leaving because I'm ugly._

_No, no, no! Don't you dare start with that 'Golly-gee! What a surprise! That's the least we could expect from shy, weak, insecure Sakura...' because that is not the case. And I know you were thinking it, weren't you? Lucky you didn't say it aloud or I would have rearranged your face._

_Anyways, perhaps ugly is too strong a word._

_Perhaps, _average_, would be more fitting._

_Not average in strength, oh no! I made sure I left that point in my life five years ago. Now seventeen, I'm stronger, wiser, and more self-confident than ever before! Shannaro!_

_Though I am more confident, that self-assurance alone doesn't come close to preparing me for what my fellow shinobi would blossom into becoming._

_Compared to my dear, old comrades, I am nothing to admire._

_Sasuke, believe it or not, is more beautiful than he was in his Genin days. The females of the village giggled and swooned every time he used to walk by. 'Such a handsome young lad. God forbid if we were ever granted a dark angel more stunning than him, or we'll all die from blood loss!'_

_Has God forsaken us? Because Sasuke, at his lithe, muscled, 6'2 frame, is _beautiful_. And as much as he would hate to hear it, it's so true. Remnants of my obsessive crush for him years ago, resurface every time I catch a glance of him. He's pale as ever, probably paler, and Naruto's questions of 'Could he possibly be a vampire?' don't seem so far-fetched anymore... His legs are toned and his abs are lean and his shoulders are _so_ broad. Every invisible pore of his being demanded attention with an authority that could not be ignored. _

_Naruto was just as handsome, and without a doubt, he evolved more than any other Genin in Konoha. Tch...figures all the villagers, especially the female villagers, could conviently forget he used to be, and still is, a loud, annoying, prankster...not to mention, he's the vessel to the monstrous demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, once his looks and power came into play. His brownish skin was now more golden and so utterly delectable! With a new wardrobe, hand-picked for him by none other than yours truly!, his thin, uke-ish, frame awed everyone! __His gold hair was streaked with a rainbow of blonds, that fell around his face with a messy sensuality that drive Konoha's teen population wild._

Now_, I'd gladly date either of my teammates, but they had each other now._

_Thank god they aren't able to reproduce, because if so, their children would be so gorgeous that the entire family would probably be forced to live in isolation to avoid rabid suitors._

_Haha! Can you imagine?!_

_My teammates aren't the only ones to blossom into admirable specimens. All of Rookie 9 and Gai's team seemed to have eradicated their previous appearances for newer, sexier impressions._

_Ino, my ex-rival and forever best friend, cut her hair into a stylish mid-shoulder hairdo which now had more variety than her usual ponytail. Her makeup is no longer a mask of crayon colors, per se, but now a simple cover-up to hide minuscule flaws. Her curves are toned and her mind was just as. _

_Shikamaru loved the new look all the more, and Ino couldn't deny that his got her attention as well. His lazy drawls and the occasional cigarette that would dangle from his lips turned her on, as she confided to me. _

_Chouji now looked like a nicely, plumped aristocrat. His confidence, like mine, soared over the years and he carried his bulging belly as if it was filled with the best food money could buy. _

_Hinata's jet black hair grew out and her ethereal beauty, classified by her pearl eyes, pale skin, and gentle smile, was a heavenly beacon to all around. Her curves and kindness attracted admirers like moths to a flame. She now denied suitors with a pleasant confidence that radiated in her soft voice. She had no want for others when sexy and rugged-beyond-belief Kiba was by her side. Really, what else did she need?_

_Shino's high-collared coat brought with it both security and mysteriousness. A characteristic girls now fawned over with renewed effort, but he believed himself and his bugs were enough to currently sate his happiness._

_Neji's hair was, no question, his best feature. It glimmered and sparkled in every possible weather condition and blew in imaginary breezes. It caught everyone in some weird hypnosis until he, growing bored by their admirance, chided them for staring. _

_Ten Ten's buns became a lovable side ponytail, and from years of the same repetitive, braided-then-bunned, hairstyle, the strands cascaded down in soft curls. Her signature color was still pink, yet now, the color brought out her doe, brown eyes. _

_Neji loved them. He claimed they were unfairly adorable._

_And then there's me. Average green eyes. Average (or not so average, but everyone has gotten used to it already, so it's no longer a shock) pink hair. Below average breast-size and curves. _

_I'm not spectacular._

_And, come to think of it, I'm not even average. Because the definition of _average_ here in good ol' Konoha is: drop. dead. gorgeous._

_Even our Hokage is beautiful! _

_But seriously! Not a scar? Not a blemish? Every shinobi in this village can't look like a freakin' Prada runway model! ...Right? _

_(Sigh) Maybe I just haven't grown into my looks yet. Perhaps I should give myself more time. Thanks, Diary. You kept Haruno Sakura within Konoha's walls for one more night. Haha!_

_xoxo Sakura_

-

The diary's owner felt as though she was forgetting something, but could not place her finger on it for the life of her.

"Sakura! Come downstairs! Someone's here for you!" Her mother's shouts made her snap back to reality. She quickly locked up her diary and hid it underneath her bed where it spent the remainder of the night with the dust bunnies.

She skipped down stairs and was not very surprised to find Rock Lee there, a bouquet of pink roses in one hand, a green box of chocolates in the other.

Her mother sighed dreamily at the cute display. Her daughter was being courted!

Sakura stepped outside with Lee, seeing as her mother had no intention of leaving the room and providing them privacy, even though the pinkette's sharp looks towards her parent indicted it would make her rather pleased. Geez, where did manners go nowadays?

"Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee's eyes were closed in determination yet his head was bowed from shyness and his hands trembled with nervousness. The box and roses were thrust to her chest, but she barely winced as other girl's would have. She wasn't well-endowed in that area.

She took the gifts graciously and sat down on her front porch. She opened the chocolates and began to munch. Milk chocolate with almonds, her favorite!

"Wansht shume?" She offered, hoping she came off intelligible even though her mouth was full. She couldn't help it. She was so hungry and her emotions were running wild. Nothing in the world sounded better at the moment than chocolate and a dependable friend.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," Lee began nervously, ignoring her offer. "W-Would you m-mind, if you're n-not busy, would you m-mind..."

Sakura smiled. His nervousness was beyond endearing. "A date? Why not, Lee? Time and place?"

As Lee began to rant and rave happily, the kunoichi wondered how anyone could be so determined after so many years.

In that moment, Sakura realized what she had forgotten in her diary entry, or rather who. She decided a quick, mental note of his evolved physical characteristics were...

...nonexistent.

Lee hadn't changed. Not really. He was taller and obviously a bit more muscled, but that's where the differences between his current self and his Genin self ceased. The shiny bowl cut, the extremely large eyes (that were currently flooding with tears of happiness. Was he still on with that happy-rant?), and his abnormally huge "Fuzzy Brows". It was all the same.

So if he hadn't changed, what had? What had become different that made her accept his romantic proposals now rather than before? He was still the same weirdo... same bug-eyed freak...

"I have a date with the most beautiful girl in the world!!!" Lee exclaimed. And Sakura figured his smiles to be contagious as her lips quirked up as well. The irony of his statement was funny, and even though Sakura did not believe one word, a sense of contentment surged in her heart that was not there before.

She kissed his flushed cheek, before heading indoors, lightly giggling at his louder whoops of joy.

After placing the flowers in a vase and finishing off the chocolate, she cleaned herself up while preparing for bed.

In the fogged mirror (a result of her steaming shower), she wiped away the steam and stared at her reflection.

Her full pink hair contrasted nicely with her pale flesh yet reflected the blush on her cheeks due to the intense heat of her shower. Her jade eyes sparkled with joy, no longer dulled by loneliness. Her smile was humble, but oh-so beautiful and she believed that she discovered Konoha's Biggest Beauty Tip.

-

//**author notes**;; Explanation? "Konoha's Biggest Beauty Tip" is simply everyone was happy and Sakura wasn't. They come off as beautiful _now,_ rather than when they were Genin, because their happiness is no longer false. Lee was _always_ genuinely happy, so Sakura didn't notice a difference. So when Sakura became happy, she viewed herself differently as well.

Yeah, I came up with that whole idea in about two seconds. Sakura was originally _actually_ going to be "average-looking" while everyone else would be beautiful, but I thought this ending would be more metaphorical and inspirational.

Though not really.


End file.
